Finding Me Again
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequal to Erase My Agony: Due to his fall, Reid suffers a head injury that induces amnesia. He only remembers up to his 4th year, just after his father left.  Hotch takes it upon himself to care for Reid in his time of need & tried to make him remember.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third story for my Criminal Minds series, which still does not have a title yet. I mean the series as a whole, obviously i gave this a title... ANYHOW.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds... that would be so cool if I did though!**

* * *

><p>The dull beeping hit his eardrums. He felt numb. Dazed. His eyes felt glued together as he tried to open them. He groaned softly and tried to reach up and rub his eyes. He was stuck. He could move. He squeezed his eyes and they fluttered open. He yawned and looked around the white room. The lights were brightly lit, hurting his eyes. He tried to sit up, but the entirety of his leg was wrapped up and hung, elevated above the white bed he slept in.<p>

His left arm was in a similar position. His right was in a cast, but not hanging from a strange contraption. His torso was wrapped tightly. His head felt light and he was a bit dizzy. Most of his hair having been cut away. However, he felt no change, except he seemed taller and heavier.

Reid blinked around the empty room, confused and frightened. He was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar place. Alone. And he was unsure about anything. Everything seemed completely different.

He glanced at his right hand sticking out of the cast and watched it tremble. It was bigger than he remembered. His fingers were longer.

"Reid!" He looked up at a strange black man, tall and muscular as he walked through the door. Reid blinked, at him, shaking. Who was this man? The stranger looked down the hallway. "Everyone! He's awake."

Three men and three women rushed into the room after his alarm. All were dressed in suits, looking professional except for the tall, darker skinned man from before who wore a t-shirt and a red-headed, vivacious woman who wore interesting clothes and accessories. One man had facial hair and looked bored, the other man's eyes were red and full of concern, but his expression was stoic.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

><p>The man with facial hair had disappeared from the room. All the people left looked worried as they glanced at one another. The facial hair man walked back in followed by another who wore a white coat over his collared shirt and khakis. He hurried to the bed and looked at Reid gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked pulling out a small flashlight and reached for Reid's face.<p>

Reid pulled back and whimpered, his body flaring in unexpected pain. "Where am I!" He demanded glaring at the doctor as he began checking to make sure nothing had re-fractured. "Quit touching me!" He cried, a wave of nausea coursing through him. "What is going on!"

Everyone exchanged glances again. All eyes fell on Hotch who showed no reaction, but seemed panicked to his team. The doctor turned to look at them and looked back at Reid. "Doctor Reid, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Doctor?" Reid looked at the other man like he had just said something ridiculous. "I'm only four! I can't be a doctor!" He exclaimed, sitting up and crying out in pain, slouching back into his original position.

"Please, don't make any sudden movements," the doctor requested gently. "What's the last thing you remember."

Reid went quiet and still. His lip trembled slightly from the pain and he swallowed. He glanced around the room seeing all the other strangers watching him and felt his face flush. He shook his head tersely. "I don't want to tell you," he said firmly, looking down at the sheets over his body.

The doctor smiled gently. "That's okay. My name is Dr. McKinnley. You're in the hospital right now. You had a terrible fall. Will you let me make sure you're okay?"

Reid nodded, still not looking up. "Who are they?" He asked in a murmur, trying to keep his voice low, not needing to make a gesture to the BAU team. "Why are they here?"

The doctor glanced at Hotch and turned back to his task. "This is the FBI. They… were asked to come check on you." He lied turning back and busying himself with checking Reid over.

"Why? What happened?" Reid asked. Hotch glanced at Morgan, both thinking the same thing. _Always questioning everything._ A look of horror crossed over his face. "Where am I? D-Did I run away from home?" He asked, looking around the room at everyone. His eyes locked with Hotch's and they stared at one another for awhile. "Where's my mom?"

Hotch felt his heart skip a beat. Reid's bright expressive eyes seemed to sparkle in recognition at him although a microscopic bit. However, Reid looked at the Doctor, his eyes wide and full of worry, all recognition gone.

"You're in Santa Cruz, California. I don't know exactly how you ended up here." He stated gently. The doctor seemed like he was unsure how to handle his patient; like it was the only time he had an amnesiac before. He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up as Hotch looked at him with a silent question. The doctor nodded and stood up stepping away to allow the agent to take over.

Hotch looked back at his team and slowly they all filed out of the room, followed by the doctor who waited just outside the door, leaving Reid and Hotch alone. The older man sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Reid gently. "I am SSA Aaron Hotchner."

Reid looked at him hesitantly his eyes searching Hotch's face and seemed to slink away even though the older man's expression was kind and gentle; it seemed as thought looking into his face made him feel sad. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hotchner. I'm Spencer Reid." Reid said politely, his eyes dropping to stare at the buttons of Hotch's blazer.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer." Hotch said gently. He hesitated, his mind turning, trying to remember something that would help make a decent story for all the boy's questions. He didn't want to frighten Reid anymore than he already was. The boy had lost all his memories and was in a very fragile state right now. "Your mother asked us to retrieve you." He blurted out calmly, the wheels in his head turning so quickly that they sparked ideas.

Spencer looked down and nodded. "Mom always hated flying." He muttered, staring at his long fingers sticking out of his cast. Hotch felt relieved that Reid accepted his story. "When can I go home?" He asked looking up into Hotch's eyes.

"As soon as you're able to be moved. The doctor said a week or so." Hotch offered gently, seeing the look of horror cross Reid's face. "Sorry."

"It's okay Mr. Hotchner. It's not your fault I'm stuck here." Reid said, searching Hotch's face. "You look familiar. Are you a lawyer?" He asked, his eyes still looking for a reason there was a spark of recognition flashing in his brain.

"I was a long time ago." Hotch said honestly.

"Have-." He looked down and shook his head. He looked away and stared at the wall. He swallowed and looked at Hotch. "H-Has my father tried to find me?"

Hotch held himself firmly where he sat. He felt his chest throb and he tried to stay neutral as his eyes stung. Reid looked pitiful and expectant, his eyes wide like a begging puppy. Hotch swallowed, unsure how to reply. He took a deep breath, deciding he had lied enough to the sweet boy, and shook his head slowly. He immediately regretted it.

"Oh," was all Reid uttered, dropping his chin, and looking like a kicked puppy. He sniffled and leaned into his pillow, turning his head away from Hotch.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." Hotch said quietly, wanting nothing more but to hold him tightly and kiss away his tears. Reid may have had the memories from his first four years, but his body was still the Spencer Reid he had fallen in love with. He reached up and settled with placing a firm hand gently on Reid's shoulder.

Reid shrugged at the man's apology and looked up and smiled, a tear escaping his eyes. "It's not you're fault, Mr. Hotchner."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- End<strong>

**The REAL reason Ried got a hair cut.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are fuel so keep on fueling me up to write the next chapter.**

**If all goes well I hope to have the next chapter, plus the next chapter of Flashbacks, and my new story up by this week since my spring break ends this monday.**

**My new story will be a Harry Potter fic because I've gotten back into it. So... yea... again Reviews=Fuel so keep on fueling up my creative process!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two as I promised! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"The doctor has to come check on you," Hotch said gently, holding Reid's hand as he looked up at him. The news of the doctor coming back in seemed to darken the spirit Hotch had been able to bring back out. "He needs to make sure there's nothing too seriously wrong with you." He explained hoping to compensate for the doctor's return.<p>

"Will you stay with me?" Reid asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. It seemed like he would do anything to keep from being alone with the doctor. "Please, Mr. Hotchner?"

Hotch hesitated but nodded. "Sure, if you want me too."

Reid squeezed his hand, emphasizing his quiet, "please."

* * *

><p>The doctor returned to the room, leaving the team in a bubble of silence in the small waiting area just outside of Reid's room. They all glanced at one another, unsure who had the right to break the solemn quiet that surrounded them. Finally, JJ decided to be the one as she sat up straight and swallowed, saying quietly, "S-So Reid's lost his memory? How… ironic…." She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes as a few short nods are exchanged.<p>

"He looked so… terrified of us." Prentiss said, staring off into space, her eyes fixed on the white wall as though it held something horrifying for her on it.

Rossi stayed silent as did Morgan. However, Garcia wailed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue as tears fell down her made up eyes. "My poor Junior G-Man!" She sniffled bringing the tissue down into both hands, twisting it. "If I ever find that Jonathon asshole-." Suddenly it seemed like the tissue spontaneously combusted as little pieces scattered on her lap.

Morgan put a comforting arm around her and swallowed. He would never admit it, but seeing Reid thrown off the cliff was one of the most horrifying sights he had ever witnessed. Seeing the man's face, the man he saw as his little brother, contorted in such fear. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the agonizing terror that took over the young man's face. When silence filled the space around him, all he could hear was the horror filled scream Reid cried out as he disappeared from the cliff's edge. Morgan swallowed as a lump filled his throat, his stomach falling from his body as though a rock had landed in it and brought it down.

"He looked so… terrified." Prentiss repeated, still shocked. She had only seen that look when Tobias Hankel had tormented him. Could he really look the same way towards his team members?

Rossi stood up suddenly. "Everyone needs to get a grip." He said roughly, looking at the falling team. "Yes, Reid has amnesia and he will for awhile. However as you may or may not remember we still have a case we're working on. Would Reid want us to mope around while he's stuck here when there's an unsub that needs to be caught?"

Everyone had turned to look at him, first in shock at his crude and terse announcement; like he almost didn't care that Reid had nearly died before his eyes. However, they knew what he meant and that he was right. No, Reid would not want them all waiting for him when they were still working on a murder investigation.

"Rossi's right," Morgan said, standing up. "The only reason we're even here is because we have an investigation. Right now, Jonathon is incapacitated and stuck in a hospital miles away. He's in no position to hurt Reid again and Reid would rather us catch a criminal than mope in a hospital." Everyone's head's moved in unison, nodding simultaneously.

* * *

><p>The doctor walked out of the waiting area with Hotch. The team had waited five minutes just to hear what Reid's condition was. As the doctor explained it, Reid had his memories up until he was four years old, but considering his IQ level at age five, had a mind set of a nine year old. As he finished explaining, the team took glances at Hotch. He seemed his usual stoic self, but they could see he was worried. His thumb kept restlessly running over his shirt's sleeve button and he licked his lips once as the doctor spoke.<p>

The doctor left them, warning them to go easy on the boy. The team told Hotch that they should go. They were still on a case.

"You all go," Hotch said, glancing back at Reid as the young man lied, curled up on the bed, looking lonely and lost. "I'll stay and make sure he's okay," he said, nodding to his team. They had all figured he would want to stay, and in all honesty it was for the best.

As JJ put it, with a motherly smile on her face, "Spence trusts you above all of us, whether he's 28 or 8 years old." The team nodded in agreement and left. Besides, if he didn't recognized the rest of the team members, it would be a little nerve wrecking having them all swarming around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- End<strong>

**TBC**

**So here's the teams reaction to having their youngest member lose his memories. And hopefully you'll catch the nuance from the first story! Whoever gets it right gets a free story of WHATEVER they want... WHATEVER they want...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry took so long, I was working on my HarryXDraco fic and I fell in love with how it was turning out and forgot I was working on this. Plus I have classes and work.**

**Be the way, someone totally awesome *coughs*Reidemption*coughs* reminded me that I had yet to kill Jonathon. So yea... *insert evil laugh here***

* * *

><p>Reid smiled and ate another spoonful of Jell-O. He pulled the spoon away and looked up at Hotch. "Yum," he murmured contently eating more of the red treat. "How did you know cherry was my favorite?" He asked, smiling brightly at the older man.<p>

Hotch laughed and shook his head. He ruffled Reid's short hair making the boy's old smile reappear on his lips. "Just a lucky guess," he lied. He remembered when Reid was in the hospital after his anthrax infection, all he would eat was cherry Jell-O. However, in the state of Reid's mind, it was probably best not to mention that.

"Thank you, Mr. Hotchner," Reid said after finishing his cup of Jell-O and in turn receiving another one.

"Of course, Spencer."

* * *

><p>Waking up, he looked around the brightly lit, white room. His eyes adjusted and he saw the two guards standing on either side of his bed and on the outside of his room through the glass door. He swallowed, his mouth was dry. His chest gave a dull throb and he felt the clean sheets rub over his bare chest. He groaned. Bandages were taped onto his chest and wrapped around his left arm.<p>

He looked around and tried recalling how he got their. A soft scream echoed in his head. He remember the grunts he gave when he was shot. A twisted smile appeared on his face. He replayed the moments before he was knocked unconscious. He had shoved the smart ass brat off the cliff, sending him to his death. He chuckled to himself. One of the guards gave him a look.

"He's awake," the blonde guard said to his partner. His partner, a brunette _just like Reid,_ nodded and stepped out of the room. The remaining guard paid no further mind as the prisoner sat, reliving his finest hour in his head.

Jonathon could still hear the terror filled scream echo in his mind. He closed his eyes seeing the horror-contorted expression on his ex-lover's face. It all sent a familiar rush through him. It was all he could do to keep from laughing.

A doctor returned with the guard. They spoke to one another in whispers as they drew closer to the bed. "No worries," the doctor whispered, in, what he believed, was a quiet voice that Jonathon could not hear. "Dr. Reid is safe. He survived his abrupt landing, but only suffered a few fractures and, well, he has amnesia."

The guard nodded, but could not speak as the doctor moved towards Jonathon, who, to his credit, kept his sudden rage in check well enough to act as though he hadn't heard a thing. He bit into the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from strangling the doctor as he checked his wounds in silence. He bit so hard that he tasted blood.

_Is that fucking brat immortal?_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hotchner?" Reid whispered, yawning as Hotch plugged in a night light, remembering Reid's fear of 'the absence of light.' He reached to cut the light off, but stopped and turned to look at Reid. "Will you tell me a story?"<p>

Hotch smiled to himself and walked back over to the bed, taking a seat beside Reid. He pulled the covers up to Reid's chin, tucking him in snug as he thought of a story. One spun itself in his head and he decided it was perfect for the boy. "Once their was a beautiful princess that lived in a far away land. Everyone believed she was the most beautiful in all the land, but none so much as the Prince."

"Is this a damsel-in-distress-story?" Reid interrupted sheepishly, looking up into Hotch's eyes shyly.

"Well, yes."

"Then can it be a prince instead of a princess? My mom says fairytale stories like that adhere to the patriarchal society." Reid pointed out quietly.

Hotch bit his tongue trying not to laugh. The boy was always a genius, even at four years old. "The Prince of the North was a very beautiful man, and practical; some considered him the smartest of all men. The Prince of the South was very much in love with the him and longed to make him his King. Sadly, the Prince of the North was ensnared in a marriage with the wicked Lord of the West; a cruel man that abused the young Prince and made his sad with every chance he got.

"One day the Prince of the South came upon the Prince of the North, crying and alone. He took him away to a far away place, promising to keep him safe and happy for the rest of their lives. The Prince of the North had fallen in love with the Prince of the South and wished to be with him dearly, but feared the Lord of the West would hurt them if he ever found them. The Prince of the South promised to protect him, no matter what.

"When the Lord of the West discovered the Prince was missing he went ramped and swore revenge upon him and whoever helped him escape. He searched the land for the two lovers, finally coming upon the Prince of the North sitting upon a cliff side looking over the sea with the Prince of the South. The Lord of the West waited, seeing the two very much in love and was angered at the site.

"The Prince of the South left his beloved briefly to retrieve the other Prince's favorite drink; for he had asked him for it. With his only protection gone, the Prince of the North was vulnerable and the Lord of the West took his chance, appearing to him and demanding he return. However, the Prince of the North refused, confessing his love for the other Prince. He called for help, and immediately the Prince of the South heard his cries and ran back to him.

"He ran as fast as he could, but sadly he was only in time to see the Lord, in a jealous and embittered rage, push the poor Prince of the North of the cliff." Hotch paused, the horrible images of Reid's agonized face and heart clenching screams filled his head. He swallowed and took a deep breath, looking up at the bright brown eyes that blinked expectedly at him. He offered a small smile, feeling relieved that Reid was still alive.

"The Prince of the South was so enraged he fought with the Lord, defeating him once and for all. Alas, it was too late, for his beloved was already dead and did not need protecting any longer. The Prince of the South looked over the edge, contemplating his own demise when he saw a ledge jutting out of the cliff side holding the crumpled form of his sweet Prince.

"Luckily, it was not far and he was able to retrieve the Prince of the North and brought him safely away from the cliff. He tried to revive him and after half an hour the unconscious Prince awoke, but sadly he did not remember anything; he couldn't remember his identity or the identity of his love.

"Not willing to give up, The Prince of the South sought to retrieve the other Prince's memories. He brought him to all his favorite places and gave him all his favorite things." Hotch again paused, the wheels turning in his head. A faint smile pulled at his lips. _That's it!_ He thought, a rush of renewed exhilaration and hope coursing through him. "Finally, he gave him his most favorite thing to drink. The Prince of the North drank it, at first giving it hesitant sips. Then he began to drink deeply and when the liquid was gone, all the Prince's memories fled back and he realized who he was and who he was with.

"The Prince of the South was so happy to see his beloved Prince well, they immediately returned home and the Prince of the South proclaimed the Prince of the North as his King. And they lived happily ever after, the end."

Reid smiled sleepily, nestling the best he could into his covers. "That was a really nice story, Mr. Hotchner." He commented, his eyes pulling themselves closed. He yawned quietly and blinked up at Hotch. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked, his voice barely audible and cracking slightly.

Hotch stroked his cheek briefly, and slowly pulled his hand away, beginning to miss Reid's long hair. "Of course," he promised. Reid smiled and let his eyes closed, drifting asleep. Hotch smiled to himself and stood. He cut the light off, and made his way to the couch set against the wall beside Reid's bed.

He unfolded the blanket that had been left for him by the doctor. He laid down and looked up at Reid's sleeping form. A smile perked on his lips and he was thankful that he still got these chances to sleep with him. He was thankful that Reid was alive still and he was thankful that there was still a chance to bring back Reid's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- End<strong>

**TBC**

**We still have cutey kiddie Reid! YAY! And he loved being read to as a kid and sadly Hotch didn't have any books so he had to think of something off the top of his head. He did well, no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter! Sorry took so long.**

**I got a promotion at work! I was a sales associate before now I'm the assisstant manger! I got a pay raise and everything! WOO HOO!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose through the windows of the hospital. A nurse carrying a tray followed a doctor as they exchanged small talk with one another. The hallways began to come to life with other doctors and nurses moving around and checking on other patients. The nurse laughed. The doctor smiled as they approached a deserted door.<p>

The doctor hesitated. He remembered specifically that there had been policemen guarding the patient previous day. The nurse hesitated as well. Both exchanged uncertain glances.

The doctor slowly pushed open the door. A loud clatter sounded as the nurse dropped the tray and screamed in horror. The doctor pushed her from the room and his eyes swept the scene. He turned to his nurse quickly and growled, "Call the cops."

Blood soaked the white sheets. A brunette policeman laid sprawled on the bed where the patient should have been. A second blonde one was thrown, his skull busted in against the wall near the window. A third and forth laid upon one another, pools of blood surrounding them. The floor was covered in the sticky red substance.

The doctor looked around the room again. The patient was gone and so was every one of the policemen's guns.

* * *

><p>Reid tried again to sit up, but he was still bound tight and placed with two of his limbs raised, leaving him immobile. He yawned and looked around, alone in the room. The door opened and he saw Hotch walk in, a paper cup steaming in his hand. "Mr. Hotchner?" He called quietly, again trying to sit up, forgetting again he was stuck.<p>

"Oh, Spencer, your awake." He smiled and walked over, sitting beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Another yawn and Reid smiled sleepily. "I'm okay. How are you?"

Hotch smiled and squeezed Reid's shoulder gently. "I'm alright. No complaints. Just went to grab a cup of coffee." He explained, holding the cup up again.

"Coffee?" Reid leaned forwards and sniffed the drink. His nose twitched and he leaned back. "My mom says coffee is bad for you." He said looking at the cup then bringing his eyes back to look at Hotch.

An amused chuckle escaped Hotch's lips, remembering how much Reid loved coffee. "I've heard that too. I guess that means you wouldn't want to try some?" He asked.

Reid's eyes lit up as he eyed the cup and looked thoughtfully at it. He leaned forward a little more and sniffed the roasted scent again. He swallowed and looked up at Hotch. "Mm, maybe a little?" He asked, then stopped. "Isn't coffee really bitter?"

Hotch smiled. "I put a lot of sugar in it."

"Mm, maybe just a little sip?" Reid asked, blinking up at him.

Hotch held the cup to Reid's lips, his heart beginning to race. He watched with anticipation as Reid parted his lips, preparing to let the liquid pass into his mouth. Hotch tilted the cup, trying to steady his shaking hand.

The door to the room opened and Hotch pulled the cup away, feeling a sudden smash of disappointment come over his body as Dr. McKinnley walked in, smiling brightly. "Good morning, Spencer." He said pleasantly. He turned to look at Hotch, "Good morning."

"Morning." Hotch said, trying to hide his anger with the doctor's poor timing.

"I need to check on Spencer. I'm sorry, Agent, but I'm gonna need you to step outside."

"No!" Reid protested, trying to grab onto Hotch's arm, but finding himself constricted by his casts and bandages.

Hotch placed a hand on both of Reid's shoulders. "Ssh, Spencer, I'll be right outside, okay? I won't go anywhere. Promise." He planted a chaste kiss of Reid's forehead. "Okay?"

Reid pouted, but nodded. "Fine." He whispered quietly. Hotch felt his chest throb and kissed his forehead again. He stood up and nodded to the doctor and took a step into the brightly lit hallway. He sat down across from the room and waited. A nurse passed him and entered the room, carrying a tray. He sighed and stretched out his back.

The nurse left the room and disappeared down the hallway, turning a corner. Hotch waited and took a sip of his coffee, forgetting he had sweetened it for Reid. He gagged and put it down. _How can he drink that?_ He thought, stunned at how sweet it was. He shook his head and hurried to get a different cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>The doctor smiled as he lifted Reid's leg from the sling. "There we go. We believe the cast should be enough now. Just try not to make any sudden movements, okay?" He requested and moved to place Reid's arm onto the bed. He checked Reid over, making sure nothing else was wrong. When he was satisfied that Reid was okay for his current condition he turned away, scribbling down a few notes on his chart and smiled at Reid. "You should be able to leave sooner than we thought."<p>

Reid smiled and nodded.

"I'll send the nurse in with some painkillers?" The doctor left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>Hotch returned, watching a male nurse walk into Reid's room. He retook his seat and waited. He leaned back in the chair and drank his coffee, smiling. He took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes glancing about the room. Nothing held his interest for long. He wanted to get back in with Reid.<p>

"Mr. Hotchner!" Reid's cry sounded so loud it seemed like it was coming from right beside him. Hotch immediately leapt up and threw himself into the room, freezing at the familiar sight.

Jonathan stood, his mask around his neck, dressed as a nurse, a gun pointed to Reid's head. He had an arm wrapped around Reid's neck. The boy had tears in his eyes. "Come any closer and I will blow his brains out."

Hotch felt a slight pang of annoyance. _Does this guy never give up?_ He shouted in his head, feeling a slight rush of panic. "Please, you've put him through enough." Hotch begged, seeing the fear in Reid's eyes.

"No," Jonathon growled, clicking the safety off his gun. "He won't fucking die."

"That's because he's not meant too." Hotch whispered. "Please, just leave him alone."

"NO!" Jonathon shouted, his voice echoing through out the room, making Reid whimper. "He's mine to do with as I please. He was mine to begin with! You fucking stole him."

"If you felt so strongly for him, why did you hurt him so much?" Hotch demanded, stalling. Someone had to walk in eventually. Right?

Jonathon glared at him, his hand trembling around the gun. "Don't change the subject." He snarled, slipping his finger onto the trigger.

"Please, stop this!" Hotch begged. "He doesn't remember anything!"

"I know," Jonathon chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Reid's hair, smiling a twisted smile. Reid whimpered, tears trickling down his face. "Did Mr. Hotchner tell you that he let you get hurt? That he let you fall off the cliff?"

"C-Cliff?" Reid squeaked, looking around terrified, but like he was looking for the real answer.

"Did he not tell you anything?" Jonathon asked, mocking shocked as he stroked Reid's face with the tip of his gun. "Yes, he let you fall from a cliff. That's why you're here."

"I did not!" Hotch cried, his eyes widening, his heart stopping in his chest. Reid's screams from his fall filled his head. _I did not._

Jonathon laughed. "You know well he doesn't remember. Did you enjoy listening to him scream? I did- AAH!" He cried out in pain, pulling away, after Reid chomped into his arm.

Hotch took that as a signal and tackled Jonathon to the ground, the gun going off. Hotch slammed Jonathon's hand into the floor, breaking his grip. "Fuck you!" Jonathon shouted as he was pinned to the ground. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" He shouted over and over again, struggling beneath Hotch's weight as he tried to break free.

Hotch panted and pulled out his hand cuffs and flipped Jonathon onto his stomach, pinning him and cuffing his hands behind him. He stepped back, watching Jonathon squirm. He lifted Jonathon and dragged him from the room as he continued swearing against Hotch.

Two officers ran onto the scene and stopped when they saw Hotch with Jonathon. "Oh, seems you got him already." One said. "We came to tell you he'd killed the other officers and escaped, but seems you-."

"Just get him out of here." Hotch snapped, shoving him towards the guards. "I don't care how you do it or what it is you do, just do it." Hotch turned away and shut the door to Reid's room breathing and trying to calm down.

Reid laid down crying, tears pouring down his cheeks. Hotch hurried over, and pulled him into a sitting position, holding him in his arms. Reid buried his face into Hotch's neck, sobbing. "It's okay Spencer. The horrid man's gone." _And he better stay gone._

"Mr. Hotchner," he sniffled pulling away and wiping his eyes. He sniffed again and smacked his lips quietly. "He didn't taste good. C-Can I have something to get the taste out of my mouth?" He asked, quietly, reaching to wipe his eyes again.

Hotch smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back." He said, remembering he had placed his coffee on the table near the door when first entering. The boy accepted it, smiling, and took a sip.

Reid gagged, the bitter drink hitting his tongue. As the taste made it's mark, it seemed to surge something inside Reid. A headache shocked through his head as images flashed through his mind. All at one it felt like his body was falling through a swirling vortex, his eyesight going blurry for a moment. All he could see were flashed of colour. When it stopped as suddenly as it began he gagged again. "Hotch! You know I need sugar in my coffee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- End<strong>

**TBC**

**OMG! Did he just say Hotch?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the chapter you've ALL been waiting for.**

**YAY!**

* * *

><p>The heart monitor beeped wildly, echoing against the walls. A soft mew escaped Reid's lips as Hotch kissed him passionately, pressing his lips desperately to the young man's. Reid kissed back as well as he could from his position, laying against the pillows on the bed. Hotch bent over him gingerly, mindlessly kissing him.<p>

Never before had Hotch realized how wonderful his nickname sounded. Never before had he been so happy to hear someone call him 'Hotch.' When he heard his name leave Reid's lip, his chest exploded. At that moment, it didn't matter if the hospital exploded. It didn't matter if someone walked it at that minute. He was so elated, so unbelievably relieved that he couldn't stop himself from kissing Reid.

"H-Hotch?" Reid breathed as the older man pulled away and looked into the younger man's wide brown eyes. "Y-You kissed me…." He whispered, his heart monitor betraying the rapid beating of his heart.

"I-I did…." Hotch felt the weight of his actions crash down on him, his own heart matching that of the loud beeping around them. He looked away and swallowed, glancing at Reid as his big brown eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked timidly, struggling to sit up, but giving up with a humph when the bandages wrapped around his waist kept him immobile.

"I couldn't stop myself. Y-You do have your memories back, don't you?" Hotch's stomach dropped suddenly. _Please tell me I did not just kiss a four year old!_

"I lost my memories?" Reid asked, his confusion deepening.

Hotch blinked at him. "Y-You don't remember?"

"Well, all I remember is… I mean, it's weird…." Reid thumbed the bed sheets, his chin dropping letting his eyes stare at the white sheets and light blue of Hotch's un-tucked shirt. "The last thing I remember is falling. Just falling. I thought I'd fall forever, but then it all stopped and everything was black. I was so scared, Hotch. I tried to call out for you, but I couldn't say anything; my voice wouldn't work. I was all alone. All I could feel was this hallowing loneliness and this fear. It was so dark. I-I was so terrified."

"Oh, Spencer," Hotch took Reid's hand and stroked the skin tenderly as a tear trickled from the young man's big, brown eyes as they shined with his hidden torture; with the hidden remains of his fear.

"B-But then the darkness ended, but it was as like I woke up and got stuck in a dream. A nightmare, Hotch; all I saw were flashbacks. M-My father leaving, T-Tobias, J-Jonathon… they just intertwined and repeated over and over again until I thought I would die. It was so painful; my heart stopped and ached. I couldn't breathe. Everything in my head just tormented me.

"It was strange though." Reid looked down at Hotch's hand holding his own. "Through all the pain, I kept seeing you. I kept seeing you through the images and I kept trying to get to you. At times you were there and you were holding me and then you were pulled away from me. It felt like such a long time I was dreaming. Then," a small laugh left Reid's lips and he shook his head a little, finally bringing his eyes to look up into Hotch's. "It was random. I remembered the first time I tried coffee and it suddenly felt like I was swimming, but at the same I felt like I was being hurled through this gray water. Then… I woke up."

Hotch stood up and slid an arm tenderly around Reid's shoulders. "I'm sorry you suffered so much. However, I'm relieved that you're here and you're okay now." Hotch hesitated, wanting to plant a kiss to Reid's temple, but stopped.

"I liked it when you kissed me," Reid whispered, looking into Hotch's shirt, and glancing up at him.

Hotch tensed up and swallowed, his face heating up. He glanced away, his eyes sweeping the empty room. He looked back at Reid. He hesitated a moment, but cupped Reid's face in his hands and kissed him lovingly, his lips sliding slowly against Reid's, the young man returning it fully.

"Mm, H-Hotch?" Reid whispered as they pulled apart, blinking up at him, turning into his hold and locking his eyes with Hotch's. "W-Where do we go from here?"

"Home?"

* * *

><p>"How can you protect that little brat!" Jonathon roared from where he sat in the back of the squad car. "How!" He grabbed the divider and rattled it in his handcuffed hands.<p>

"How long has he been doing that?" The first cop asked from where he sat in the passenger seat. He didn't bother glancing back. They hadn't had a moments peace since entering the car.

"When did we leave the hospital?" The second asked as he stopped the car at a stop light.

"'Bout ten minutes ago," the first replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea, I'd say ten minutes."

The both smiled and shook their heads as cars drove before them in the other lanes of the intersection. "Oh well, it's his conviction. More he talks the more he loses his chances at his trial."

"True." The second officer shrugged and looked out of his window, into the mirror on his side of the car. He caught the sudden flash of headlights and paused. A trailer truck sped towards them, not seeming to slow down. "That truck's coming on awful fast."

The first glanced out his mirror, all three men turning around to see the truck slow down a few yards behind him. "That trucks not gonna stop in time!" The first panicked, looking at the red light blaring at them. "Shit!"

The second quickly flicked the lights on top of the car and the siren. He put the car in gear and hit the gas, moving only a few inches before the crash of breaking fiber glass filled their ears. A pain filled scream and the sickening crack of breaking bone, sent both officers flying out of the car.

They scampered away and stood, both staring at what remained of their destroyed car. The back half was crushed beneath the trucks front bumper. "Shit," the first officer breathed, feeling amazed they'd been able to get out. The truck drive fell out of his truck murmuring apologies in a drunken slur looking around like he had no idea where he was or what exactly had happened.

The second officer carefully peered into what remained of the back seat, his body trembling at the site inside. He turned around his stomach falling out of his body as horror settled in at the sight. "I don't think he's going to be convicted."

In the back seat Jonathon sat forced forward at the center of his torso, snapped in half at the spine. His eyes were stuck open in pain. The first officer looked at the crushed form and shivered. "Well, he'll be convicted in hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Well then, finally a bloody kiss! And no more Jonathon, but guess what! That means I can make a whole NEW villain... YAY!**

**Sorry, exuberantly happy! My fiance told me to be brainless so I'm watching some old Brit comedies. Watching the Vicar of Dibley now. It's the Easter episode. LOVE IT!**


	6. Epilogue

**I've good news and bad news. The good news is here is the epilogue! The bad news is I've lost my thumbdrive so I've had to rewrite EVERYTHING! So, now I'm very upset and flustered and depressed. My life is gone.**

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his office, coffee steaming, forgotten. His eyes swept over the report Morgan had given him the previous day. The case in Santa Cruz went on smoothly even without Hotch and Reid. The team was able finish Reid's geographic profile and discovered the dumping site of each of the bodies. When the team and the police went to investigate the cliff ledge for clues, they found the unsub dumping his latest victim.<p>

A shootout ensued and the unsub was shot dead. Morgan's report stated he was not sure who's bullet hit the man in the heart, but stated it came from one of the police officers' guns. Hotch rubbed the bridge of his nose and stifled a yawn. He leaned back and looked out over the bull pen as paper was pushed.

Hotch brought Reid home on the plane as soon the doctor released him. He was only forced to stay in the hospital another day after his memories returned. He was quiet most the day and held onto Hotch's presence as much as he could. As soon as they returned home, Reid was forced to take time off to finish recuperating.

Hotch had been to Reid's house as much as possible, leaving during work to make sure the young man was staying put. Reid was very pissy about being forced to sit all day and read, but he never showed it to Hotch.

It had been three days since their return and Hotch was happy to know that Reid was healing quickly. He was happy to spend time with Reid and he was happy that his team was able to go on and look away as he rushed off to check on their youngest member.

He stared at Reid's empty desk and sighed softly, knowing that Reid was missing work. Hotch missed him too, but he couldn't risk the young man hurting himself. He tore his eyes from the site and looked back at the report.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since the teams return from California. Two cases had popped up during that time. On the first Morgan and Rossi covered for Hotch so he could keep his eye on Reid's well being. The second, Reid convinced him to go on the case; if anything to make sure Hotch kept his job. Hotch agreed, but only after he promised Reid he'd call every night to see how he was doing and after Reid promised to call if he ever needed Hotch. The case was also in National Harbour, only a few miles away, which helped Reid convince Hotch.<p>

The case took three days. Hotch called Reid as soon as the unsub was behind bars and they bid farewell to the police. "Hey, Spencer, I'm heading back to the office first, but we finished." He stated as he steered down the highway.

Reid smiled to himself on the other side of the line and nodded. "Alright, Hotch." They hung up and Hotch drove as quickly as he could, while staying within the speed limit.

He was able to cut traveling time by five minutes and was happy to see no bumper-to-bumper traffic. He arrived at the bureau and quickly put away the case files and talked to Strauss. He tried to hide his annoyance and frustration as she demanded every detail. He wanted to get back to Reid, not talk to his worst enemy.

When he finally arrived at his office, he was so relieved to be away from Strauss he didn't notice the light was on. He sighed and slouched against the door. He glanced towards his desk and stopped. The desk lamp was on, although he was certain that he had turned it off before heading for the case. He looked around the office and saw the light catch on the metal of a pair of crutches. He looked at the cast resting against them. His eyes traveled up and he saw the familiar smile on Reid's face.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Hotch demanded moving quickly over to him. "You should be in bed."

"Doctor said I can move around as long as it's just a short distance. I took a cab and I waited for you." Reid explained smiling. He raised his hand to Hotch. The older man sat beside him and took it in his. "It's just I remember you saying something a while ago. Something about when I'm ready to move on to come see you and talk to you."

Hotch felt his heart fluttering and looked into Reid's eyes, trying to suppress his excitement. "Really?"

Reid nodded. "On the plane home from Alaska, you were talking about when I was ready to move on from Jonathon to come see you. So, I just wanted to tell you, I'm ready to move on and I hope we can talk."

Hotch leaned into the back of the couch, his eyes staying on Reid's face. "Okay, Spencer, are you sure?" Hotch asked, not wanting to push the young man, but feeling deliriously happy that Reid was ready to be with him.

Reid smiled and leaned up, pushing himself forward. He kissed Hotch tenderly and pulled away smiling brightly. "Yes, I want to talk about you and me being together."

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Me Again- End<strong>

**Remember it's a series so there's more to come, but this story is finally over!**


End file.
